Daybreak Of The Beasts
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: The world of shinobi was trying to maintain some amount of control but in the darkness the power of Nine was increasing... AU version of the Akatsuki with Jinchuriki members.


Before you read my idea for this came from a picture of the Jinchuriki in the Akatsuki cloaks. Also the original idea of Akatsuki being a group of monsters intrigued me. There will be several differences from canon so enjoy this little story into what if. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used all rights reserved to their original creators.

* * *

"Daybreak Of The Beasts"

- Many Years Ago

In the beginning of the world God spawned fruit which bore the energy of life itself. One dared steal the fruit unleashing the wrath of God. Before death could fall the small humans of the world one rose up to take the being into his own body. With that he stopped the almighty now using it's power to seal away the life form from the world ensure it's future, and the God now a mere beast remains trapped in the moon in obit against the planet. Before the end of the messiah's life he managed to take the God's power into nine different beasts, and their bond each other grew over time until his end.

Years later humanity began to evolve so did the power of the tailed beasts resulting in the first village being created The Hidden Leaf. Two comrades help construct the land but pride and honor soon tore them apart in life. The first Hokage realizing the power he had in the tailed beast came to a shocking decision. He did help the power of Nine, but instead he split the power with other rising villages. In order to ensure the beasts won't run out of control they found a way to entrap the beasts into human containers. Each village receiving a part of the power to ensure a balance, but from good intentions evil began to grow in the world of shinobi.

-Present Day Unknown Forest Location.

Two ninja from the Hidden Rain was currently on the run from an unknown threat. They seem to carry an important scroll in their possession now which could the reason the unknown enemy hunts for them both. One shinobi with a scar over his eye looked into his female partner with sweat pouring down his face. "We need to get out of here Ikara they are coming for this scroll. If they get their hands on this our village is done for." He pleaded her revealing the use of this scroll, and it was well known the Hidden Rain was not an easy location to enter for many shinobi but it seemed the villages found a way to both enter and leave; as they looked around the female decided to make her point clear.

"We have to ensure it's safety otherwise Hanzo will be in danger Dojin! After all his condition is not well thanks to that monster Pain..."  
She hissed knowing the story about Hanzo's sacrificing his own health to protect Amekagure from the man now calling himself Pain master over the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. His powerful eyes holding many abilities that Uchiha held in Konoha but his ambitions were more arrogant even considering himself to be a God, and his plot to take over the Rain village nearly came true if Hanzo did not step in stopping him for now. Still he was no longer in the condition to fight battles making his enemies all the more anxious to finish him off. Recently a rumor came into being that mysterious forces were now under the employment of Pain so everyone from Amekagure was on the edge.

The two Rain nin continued on the way back when suddenly noises could be heard near their location. Kunai came from their pockets as their stranger soon came out to reveal...

"Argh stupid mice!" Cried out from the female's lips as several forest rodents ran from the bushes. It seemed the tension left with the creatures as the sninobi blew a sigh of relief. Suddenly human footsteps were heard as a chuckle brought in a new sense of danger.

"Prey like that tend to know when a predator is lurking in the shadows don't you agree Mister 4?"

"Indeed Miss 2 they are well aware when the feast is about to began unlike some humans..." A middle aged male said with a chuckle.

The Rain nin grew fear in their faces as the hired soldiers of Pain soon came into focus. Black cloaks with red clouds poured out of the darkness of the forest, and blue trunks revealed more details about these two. Still the nin could not get a clear look at the strangers as Dojin decided to ask about their reason for being here.

"Who are you guys and how did you know we would be here?" Valid things to ask in their situation as the uniformed strangers chuckled to themselves now removing straw hats from their heads. The female was a blonde with the Hidden Cloud symbol on her head but it had a slash over the logo. She also looked to be around her late 20's in age as she grew a cat-like smirk on her lips.

The male had the Hidden Stone on his head protector but his headband also held the slash on the symbol. He seemed older than the girl but it could mean he was also wiser. The Rain nin gasped as the answers to their questions seemed to now be coming left and right, but still they could not believe the sight before their eyes.

"Akatsuki!" Both said in unison to each other. Now that their targets realized their fate the Akatsuki members quickly went in for their kill. While the Rain nin had decent skills they were no match for the powers of the Jinchuriki criminals. As they took in the school the one named Rosji quickly made some hand signs projecting a hologram in the forest. The figure's design was hidden with only a mask having a fox pattern was shown clear in the jutsu.

"**_Report Four Tails_**..." The masked man said with a deep voice added with distortion from the jutsu.

"We've captured the scroll we just need to unlock the code to use it for entry into Amekagure." Roshi told the 'leader' as the female known as Yugito was playing with the dead prey like a cat devouring it's meal. She was more playful than Roshi as he seemed more calm and collection always thinking about the organization.

"Leader why did I have to come here? Roshi could have taken those little punks by himself and I'm not an expert at this code stuff." She yelled annoying the 4 Tailed Jinchuriki. He did not know why he put up with her antics sometimes. Still he sighed ignoring her antics now getting back to the matter at hand, but it seemed the leader was focused on Yugito now.

"**_You know I assign the members on a mission depending on several details and knowledge we gather about the goal. Believe me Two Tails you have a purpose for being there so report back when you have unlocked the seal on that scroll_**..." The masked leader said cutting over the transmission.

-Inside the Akatsuki Base.

A huge statue was inside a dark cavern as several more Akatsuki members were going on with a conversation as the masked man looked over the whole meeting.

"**_It seemed 2 and 4 were able to locate the scroll now we depend on Pain to back up the offer of using the Rain's shinobi and resources to increase our power_**..."

" Hey! 4 and 2 went and bust their groove! Mister 8 and Mister 6 still going to play with his chick! Okay! " The Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails said with one of his many rhymes which the members considered bad on a good day with him.

"Hey don't just about Hotatu my girl Killer Bee, and you know she would not go out with someone who would rhyme about making love rather than actually doing it!" The current boyfriend of Hotaru said blowing some bubbles to calm his mind.

"Yeah I'm sure you boys can dream about seeing a girl nude meanwhile I have not gotten a mission in ages thanks to slow ass number 5!" The Seven Tails host said glaring at a giant's image in the cave.

"Patience is a virtue Seventh besides you had trouble with the last mission we had in the Hidden Cloud..." The 5 Tailed Host said with a bored tone not caring about the girl's annoyance with his sloth attitude.

"Anyway it seems Pain is getting antsy about having Kirigakure's forces ready for the invasion. I've spoken with Garra and he seems to believe if the Sand uncovers info about the invasion we could be in another war." The former Mizukage and current Jinchuriki of the Three Tails said looking over at the One Tails Host for his thoughts.

"Indeed they have been growing stronger recently thanks to Kabuto's small village of Otokagure. By combining forces they might have enough power to combat Pain's force meaning we need to speed up the attack."

The leader let the collective thoughts of his members enter his mind. Soon enough red eyes grew out of the mask as he gave his answer to this problem they faced.

"**_Perhaps it's time we use their power to our advantage_**..." He said with a dark chuckle as he seemed to figure something out to the shock of the other Akatsuki members.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this one shot. I'm sure you can figure out who the leader is also you can make your own stories based of this little idea.


End file.
